seriesheroesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Superman
Superman es un personaje ficticio, un superhéroe de cómics que aparece en las publicaciones de DC Comics, considerado ampliamente como un ícono de los Estados Unidos.Fue creado por el escritor estadounidense Jerry Siegel y el dibujante estadounidense nacido en Canadá Joe Shuster en 1932, cuando ambos se encontraban viviendo en Cleveland, Ohio; lo vendieron a Detective Comics, Inc. en 1938 y la primera aventura del personaje fue publicada en Action Comics 1 (junio de 1938) para luego aparecer en varias seriales de radio, programas de televisión, películas, tiras periódicas, y videojuegos. Con el éxito de sus aventuras, Superman ayudó a crear el género del superhéroe y estableció su primacía dentro del cómic estadounidense.La apariencia del personaje es distintiva e icónica: un traje azul, rojo y amarillo, con una capa y un escudo de “S” estilizado en su pecho,La historia original de Superman relata que nació con el nombre Kal-El en el planeta Kryptón; su padre, el científico Jor-El, debió enviarlo en un cohete con destino a la Tierra cuando era un infante, momentos antes de la destrucción de su planeta. Fue descubierto y adoptado por una pareja de granjeros de Kansas, que lo criaron con el nombre de Clark Kent y le inculcaron un estricto código moral. Muy temprano en su vida mostró habilidades superhumanas, las que al llegar a la madurez, decidió usar para el beneficio de la humanidad. Aunque denominado, a veces, de manera poco halagadora, como «el gran Boy Scout azul» por otros superhéroes, Superman también es conocido como «El Hombre de Acero», «El Hombre del Mañana» y «El Último Hijo de Kryptón» por el público general de los cómics. Bajo la identidad de Clark Kent, Superman vive en medio de los humanos como un «tímido reportero» del diario El Planeta de Metrópolis (también llamado diario La Estrella en sus primeras historias). Ahí trabaja junto a la reportera Lois Lane, con la cual ha sido vinculado románticamente. Esta relación se consumó con su matrimonio en varias ocasiones a través de distintos medios y la unión se encuentra firmemente establecida dentro de la continuidad actual de los cómics. DC Comics/Warner Bros. han expandido lentamente el reparto de personajes secundarios, poderes y las claves del éxito de Superman a través de los años. Se modificó el pasado de Superman para permitir sus aventuras como Superboy y se crearon otros supervivientes de Kryptón, incluyendo a Supergirl y Krypto, el Superperro. Además, Superman ha sido licenciado y adaptado a una gran variedad de medios, desde la radio a la televisión y el cine. En este último se dio la que quizás sea su interpretación más notable: Christopher Reeve tanto en Superman: la película (1978) como en su secuela Superman II (1981) películas de Richard Donner que recibieron la aclamación unánime de la crítica y se volvieron las películas más exitosas de Warner Bros. en su momento. No obstante, las dos siguientes secuelas, Superman III y Superman IV: The Quest for Peace no tuvieron tanto éxito a nivel de recaudación. La película Superman Returns que fue estrenada el 2006, aunque relativamente poco exitosa dentro de los Estados Unidos, generó utilidades a nivel internacional que sobrepasaron las expectativas. Desde el debut de Superman han transcurrido siete décadas, durante las cuales el personaje ha sido recreado y renovado en múltiples ocasiones. Una modificación mayor y significativa ocurrió en 1986, cuando el autor John Byrne modernizó y realizó un masivo retcon al personaje, reduciendo los poderes de Superman y eliminando varios personajes del canon, en una estrategia que atrajo mucha atención de los medios. Volvió a aparecer en la prensa en la década de 1990, cuando DC Comics publicó La Muerte de Superman, una historia en la que el personaje falleció y luego revivió. Superman ha resultado fascinante para los académicos y tanto tesistas culturales como comentaristas y críticos han explorado el impacto del personaje y su rol en los Estados Unidos y en el resto del mundo. Umberto Eco discutió las cualidades mitológicas del personaje a inicios de los años 1960 y Larry Niven se ha preguntado acerca de las implicancias de la relación sexual que el personaje puede disfrutar con Lois Lane. La propiedad del personaje ha sido frecuentemente un objeto de disputa; Siegel y Shuster han entablado demandas en dos ocasiones para recuperar su posesión legal. Los derechos del personaje se encuentran de nuevo en discusión, debido a que los cambios a la ley de derechos de reproducción le permitieron a la esposa e hija de Siegel alegar por una parte de los derechos, algo que la compañía dueña de DC, Warner Bros., disputa. Historia de su publicación Creación y concepción thumb |Jerry Siegel, creador de Superman, en conjunto con Joe Shuster. Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster usaron por primera vez el término Superman en un cuento llamado «The Reign of the Super-Man» («El reino del Super-Hombre»), incluido en el tercer número de Science Fiction, fanzine de ciencia ficción que Siegel publicó en 1933. En él aparecía como un villano calvo con poderes telepáticos, empeñado en dominar el mundo entero. Siegel reescribió el personaje en 1933, transformándolo en un héroe con escaso o nulo parecido con el villano inicial; el héroe fue modelado a partir del actor Douglas Fairbanks y su álter ego, Clark Kent, de Harold Lloyd. A partir de entonces, Siegel y Shuster buscaron durante seis años una editorial que publicara The Superman. Se lo ofrecieron a Consolidated Book Publishing, editorial que había publicado un comic book de 48 páginas en blanco y negro titulado Detective Dan: Secret Operative No. 48. Aunque les respondieron con una carta alentadora, Consolidated Book Publishing no volvió a publicar comic books. Shuster lo tomó a pecho y quemó todas las páginas de la historia, exceptuando la portada, que Siegel logró rescatar del fuego. Tanto Siegel como Shuster compararon a este personaje con Slam Bradley, un aventurero que crearon para el primer número de Detective Comics, en 1939. Siegel contactó otros artistas, como Tony Strobl, Mel Graff y Russel Keaton, para que colaboraran en la historieta, porque sentía que «con Joe, Superman no iba a ningún lado», de acuerdo a lo documentado por el escritor Gerard Jones. Las ilustraciones hechas por Keaton, basadas en los nuevos guiones de Siegel, muestran como evolucionó el concepto: Superman ahora era enviado al pasado como bebé por el último hombre en la Tierra, donde es encontrado y criado por Sam y Molly Kent. Sin embargo, Keaton no continuó con la colaboración y Siegel y Shuster volvieron a trabajar en conjunto. Los creadores redefinieron al personaje, que se volvió más parecido a un héroe de la tradición mitológica, inspirado en personajes como Sansón y Hércules, quien enmendaría los males de los tiempos de Siegel y Shuster, luchando por la justicia social y contra la tiranía. El disfraz apareció en esta etapa y Siegel recordaba que crearon «algo como un disfraz, y vamos a darle una gran S en el pecho, y una capa, y a hacerlo lo mas colorinche y distintivo que podamos». El diseño se basó en parte en los trajes de personajes de ambientes espaciales que aparecían en las revistas de pulp y en historietas como Flash Gordon, como también en la tradicional indumentaria del forzudo de circo. Sin embargo, la capa es muy diferente de la típica tradición victoriana. Gary Engle la describió en Superman at Fifty: The Persistence of a Legend como «sin precedente en la cultura popular». La malla y los calzones sobre ella, propios de los artistas circenses, se establecieron pronto como la base de la vestimenta de muchos de los futuros superhéroes. Esta tercera versión del personaje fue dotada con habilidades extraordinarias, aunque de naturaleza física, en contraposición de las habilidades mentales del Superman malvado. Shuster declaró en 1983 que tanto los nombres de las localidades como la identidad civil de Superman se inspiraron en el cine. «Jerry creó todos los nombres. Éramos grandes fanáticos del cine y nos inspiramos mucho en los actores y actrices que veíamos. En cuanto a Clark Kent, combinó los nombres de Clark Gable y Kent Taylor. Y Metrópolis, la ciudad que era su base de operaciones, viene de la película de Fritz Lang Metrópolis, 1927], que a ambos nos gustaba». Aunque entonces le vendían material a los editores de comic books —en particular a National Allied Publishing, editorial de Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson—, decidieron publicar su personaje en un formato de tira cómica en vez del formato de historia más largo, propio de los comic book, que se estaba estableciendo en ese tiempo. Se lo ofrecieron a Max Gaines —quien lo rechazó— y a United Feature Syndicate, quienes expresaron un interés inicial pero terminaron por rechazar la tira en una carta fechada el 18 de febrero de 1937. Sin embargo, en lo que el historiador Les Daniels describe como «un increíblemente complicado giro de eventos», Max Gaines terminó por establecer la tira como la principal atracción de la nueva publicación de Wheeler-Nicholson: Action Comics. Vin Sullivan, editor de la nueva publicación, les escribió a Siegel y Shuster solicitando que las tiras cómicas debían adaptarse al formato de comic book, específicamente a ocho viñetas por página. Sin embargo, Siegel y Shuster decidieron ignorar este último requerimiento, usando en vez de ese formato su propia experiencia e ideas para crear la distribución de las viñetas e incluso Siegel eligió la viñeta que sería usada en la cubierta de Action Comics 1, la primera aparición de Superman. Siegel pudo haberse inspirado para crear el personaje de Superman por la muerte de su padre. Mitchell Siegel fue un inmigrante que tenía una tienda de ropa en el barrio de Lower East Side, en Nueva York. Murió durante un intento de asalto en 1932, un año antes de la creación de Superman. Aunque Siegel nunca mencionó la muerte de su padre en entrevistas, tanto Gerard Jones como Brad Meltzer creen que debe haberlo afectado. «Tiene que haber tenido un efecto» dijo Jones. «Hay una conexión ahí: la pérdida de un padre como el origen de Superman». Meltzer planteó: «tu padre muere en un asalto y tú inventas un hombre a prueba de balas que se convierte en el mayor héroe del mundo. Lo siento, pero hay una historia ahí». Publicación La primera aparición del superhéroe fue en 1938, en Action Comics 1; al año siguiente se lanzó la revista Superman. El primer número de Superman contenía aventuras que ya habían sido publicadas en Action Comics, pero a pesar de esto, alcanzó un mayor número de ventas. Ese mismo año, fue publicada New York World's Fair Comics, que en el verano de 1942 se transformó en World's Finest Comics. En All Star Comics 7, Superman hizo la primera de sus infrecuentes apariciones en calidad de miembro honorario de la Sociedad de la Justicia de América. thumb|Al Plastino, uno de los dibujantes más prolíficos de Superman. Al principio, Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster producían todas las historias e ilustraciones para las tiras que se publicaban. Sin embargo, la vista de Shuster se comenzó a deteriorar y, con el aumento de las apariciones del personaje, aumentó la carga de trabajo. Por estas razones, debió crear un estudio que lo ayudara con el arte, aunque insistió en dibujar personalmente el rostro de cada Superman producido. Aparte del estudio de Shuster, otros artistas empezaron a contribuir, como Jack Burnley, quien suministró portadas e historias a partir de 1940, y Fred Ray, que desde 1941 creó una serie de portadas, algunas de las cuales alcanzaron el estatus de ícono y fueron replicadas muchas veces, como la de Superman 14. Wayne Boring, que en un principio trabajaba en el estudio de Shuster, comenzó a trabajar para DC Comics en forma independiente en 1942, creando páginas tanto para Superman como para Action Comics. A Al Plastino, aunque había sido contratado para copiar a Wayne Boring, se le permitió crear su propio estilo, y se convirtió en uno de los artistas de Superman más prolíficos durante las «Edades de Oro y Plata» de los comics books. La escritura de los guiones también se compartió. A finales de 1939, después de la partida de Vin Sullivan, un nuevo equipo editorial compuesto por Whitney Ellsworth, Mort Weisinger y Jack Schiff tomó el control de las aventuras de los personajes y contrataron como guionistas a escritores de ciencia ficción de reconocido prestigio como Edmond Hamilton, Manly Wade Wellman y Alfred Bester. En 1943, Jerry Siegel fue llamado a enlistarse en el ejército y sus contribuciones disminuyeron en gran medida. Don Cameron y Alvin Schwarts se unieron al equipo de guionistas, con Schwartz trabajando en conjunto con Boring en la tira cómica de Superman, que había sido iniciada por Siegel y Shuster en 1939. En 1945, aparece por primera vez el personaje de Superboy en More Fun Comics 101. En 1946, se comenzó a publicar en Adventures Comics y en 1949, se lanzó su revista homónima. Le siguieron otros títulos relacionados con Superman, como Superman's pal Jimmy Olsen (Jimmy Olsen, el amigo de Superman, 1954) y Superman's girlfriend Lois Lane (Lois Lane, la novia de Superman, 1958). En 1974, todas estas publicaciones se fundieron en una sola: Superman family, que se editó hasta 1982. DC Comics presents se publicó entre 1978 y 1986, abordando misiones en equipo entre Superman y una amplia variedad de otros personajes del universo DC. En 1986, se reestructuró el universo de DC comics en las miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths. En este contexto se publicó Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow, una historia de dos partes, escrita por Alan Moore e ilustrada por Curt Swan, George Pérez y Kurt Schaffenberger. Se publicó en Superman 423 y Action Comics 583 y, de acuerdo a Les Daniels, presentó «la sensación de pérdida que los fans hubieran sufrido si éste fuera, en realidad, el último cuento de Superman». John Byrne relanzó Superman en 1986, inicialmente en la serie limitada The Man of Steel. En el mismo año, se canceló World's Finest Comics y la revista Superman pasó a llamarse Adventures of Superman. En 1987, se comenzó a editar un segundo volumen de Superman, que duró hasta ser cancelado el 2006 y Adventures of Superman vuelve a ser Superman a secas. Superman: The Man of Steel fue lanzada en 1991, mientras que la publicación trimestral Superman: The Man of Tomorrow duró entre 1995 y 1999. En 2003, aparecieron Superman/Batman y la serie limitada Superman: Birthright; en 2005 y 2006, All Star Superman y Superman Confidential, respectivamente. Además, el personaje apareció en el comic basado en la serie animada Superman Adventures (1996-2002) y en las publicaciones de la Liga de la Justicia, Justice League Adventures, Justice League Unlimited y The Legion of Super-Heroes In The 31st Century, estas dos últimas canceladas en 2008. Al año 2009, Superman se publica regularmente en Superman, Action Comics, Superman/Batman y Justice League of America, mientras que es personaje invitado en otras series y suele ser crucial en los crossover ficcionales del universo DC. Influencias Un factor que influyó en las primeras historias de Superman es el contexto de la Gran Depresión. La perspectiva de Shuster y Siegel, con tendencias izquierdistas, se refleja en los primeros argumentos, donde Superman toma un rol de activista social, que lucha contra empresarios y políticos deshonestos y demuele conventillos ruinosos. Roger Sabin, estudioso de los cómics, lo ve como un reflejo del «idealismo liberal del New Deal de Franklin Roosevelt». En los programas radiales de Superman posteriores, Superman continuó tocando temas sociales como en una emisión de 1946, cuando se enfrentó a una versión del Ku Klux Klan. También se menciona como influencia del trabajo de Shuster y Siegel, su condición de hijos de inmigrantes judíos; de a acuerdo a Timothy Aaron Pevey, ellos crearon «una figura inmigrante cuyo deseo era ajustarse en la cultura estadounidense como un estadounidense», concepto que Pevey cree que aprovecha un importante aspecto de la identidad norteamericana. Siegel señaló que los héroes míticos de las tradiciones de muchas culturas influyeron sobre el personaje, incluyendo a Hércules y Sansón. Scott Bukatman ve al personaje como un «digno sucesor de Lindbergh... y también... como Babe Ruth», y que además es representativo de la dedicación de los Estados Unidos al «progreso y lo nuevo» a través de su «cuerpo invulnerable... donde la historia no puede ser inscrita». Adicionalmente, dado que Siegel y Shuster eran fans reconocidos de las revistas pulp de ciencia ficción, se ha sugerido que otra influencia pudo ser Hugo Danner, personaje principal de Gladiator, novela de 1930 de Philip Wylie, y que poseía los mismos poderes del Superman inicial. Jim Steranko, historiador y creador de cómics, citó al héroe de pulp llamado Doc Savage como otra probable fuente de inspiración, ya que notó similitudes entre los primeros diseños de Shuster y los avisos publicitarios de Savage de la misma época: «Al principio Superman era una variante del peso pesado del pulp Doc Savage». Steranko argumentó que las revistas de pulp jugaron un rol importante en la formación del concepto inicial: «El concepto de Siegel de Superman personificaba y amalgamaba tres temas separados y distintos entre sí: el visitante de otro planeta, el superhumano y la doble identidad. Compuso el carisma de Superman explotando los tres elementos y los tres contribuyeron de igual manera en el eventual éxito de la tira. Su inspiración, por supuesto, vino de las revistas pulp de ciencia ficción». Steranko también identifica como probable influencia de Siegel y Shuster a las historias de Aarn Munro, escritas por John W. Campbell, que tratan sobre un descendiente de terrícolas criado en Júpiter que, debido a la mayor gravedad del planeta, es un superhombre en la Tierra, tanto de mente como de cuerpo. Como Siegel y Shuster eran judíos, algunos comentaristas religiosos y académicos especializados en la cultura popular, tales como el rabí Simcha Weinstein y el novelista británico Howard Jacobson, sugirieron que la creación de Superman fue influenciada en parte por la figura de Moisés y otros elementos judíos. El nombre kryptoniano de Superman, Kal-El, se parece a las palabras hebreas קל-אל, que se pueden interpretar como «voz de Dios». El sufijo «el» —que significa de Dios— también se encuentra en los nombres de ángeles, como Gabriel, quienes son agentes del bien con aspecto humanoide, que pueden volar y poseen poderes sobrehumanos. Las leyendas judías del golem también se citaron como dignas de comparación; un golem es un ser mítico creado para proteger y servir a los judíos que eran perseguidos en el siglo XVI en Praga y cuyo concepto revivió en la cultura popular como referencia a su sufrimiento a manos de los nazis en Europa durante las décadas de 1930 y 1940. Además, Superman es visto frecuentemente como una analogía de Jesús, por ser un salvador de la humanidad. [[Archivo:Fairbanks Robin Hood standing by wall w sword.jpg|thumb|Douglas Fairbanks en la película Robín de los bosques de 1922. Shuster declaró que se basó en escenas de dicha película para las posturas de Superman.]] Aunque el término superman o superhombre fue acuñado por Friedrich Nietzsche, no está claro que tan influyente fue el filósofo alemán y sus ideales sobre Siegel y Shuster. Les Daniels especula que «Siegel tomó el término de otros escritores de ciencia ficción quienes lo habían usado de manera informal», notando además que «su concepto lo recuerdan cientos de millones que puede que apenas sepan quien es Nietzsche». Otros autores argumentan que Siegel y Shuster «no pueden haber ignorado la idea que dominaría el nacionalsocialismo de Hitler. El concepto fue, ciertamente, bien discutido». Sin embargo, Jacobson y otros señalan que, en muchos aspectos, Superman y el Übermensch son polos opuestos. Nietzsche imaginó el Übermensch como un hombre que ha trascendido las limitaciones de la sociedad, de la religión y de la moral convencional, mientras aún es fundamentalmente humano. Superman, en cambio, un alienígena dotado de increíbles poderes, elije honrar los códigos morales y sociales humanos. El hombre perfecto de Nietzsche está más allá de los códigos morales; el hombre perfecto de Siegel y Shuster se restringe a sí mismo con un alto nivel de adherencia a esos mismos códigos. Los mismos creadores de Superman discutieron sobre varios factores que influyeron sobre el personaje. Ambos eran ávidos lectores y su mutuo amor por la ciencia ficción ayudó a conducir su amistad. Siegel citó como influencia a las historias de John Carter: «Carter era capaz de saltar largas distancias porque el planeta Marte era más pequeño que la Tierra; y tenía una gran fuerza. Imaginé a Kryptón como un gran planeta, mucho más grande que la Tierra». Ambos, además, eran ávidos coleccionistas de tiras cómicas en su juventud —que recortaban del periódico— con el «Pequeño Nemo» (Little Nemo) de Winsor McKay encendiendo sus imaginaciones con su sentido de la fantasía. Shuster señaló a los artistas que jugaron un papel importante en el desarrollo de su propio estilo y que también fueron una gran influencia: «Alex Raymod y Burne Hogarth eran mis ídolos —también Milt Caniff, Hal Foster y Roy Crane—. Pero el cine fue la mayor influencia en nuestra imaginación: en especial, las películas de Douglas Fairbanks Senior». El papel de Fairbanks como Robin Hood fue, de hecho, un referente para Superman, ya que Shuster admitió que basó la postura de Superman en escenas de la película. El cine también influenció la narrativa y la distribución de las viñetas en la página, mientras que la ciudad de Metrópolis se llama así en honor a la película homónima de Fritz Lang. Problemas de copyright Como parte del trato que permitió que Superman fuera publicado en Action Comics, Siegel y Shuster le vendieron los derechos a la compañía a cambio de US$130 y un contrato para suministrarle material al editor. The Saturday Evening Post, en un reportaje de 1940, reveló que la pareja de creadores recibía US$75,000 anuales, una fracción de los millones de dólares de utilidad que le dejaba Superman a National Comics Publications. Siegel y Shuster renegociaron el acuerdo, pero los rencores persistieron y en 1947, los creadores entablaron una demanda para que el contrato de 1938 se declarara nulo y que se les restablecieran los derechos de la propiedad intelectual de Superman. El mismo año, demandaron a National por los derechos de Superboy, que aseguraban ser una creación independiente que National había publicado sin autorización. National los despidió de inmediato y quitó sus créditos de las historias, provocando una batalla legal que terminó en 1948, cuando una corte de Nueva York dictaminó que el contrato de 1938 debía mantenerse. Sin embargo, el dictamen del juez J. Addison Young les otorgó los derechos de Superboy. Siegel y Shuster también reconocieron por escrito que la compañía poseía Superman, atestiguando que ellos tenían los derechos para «todas las otras formas de reproducción y presentación, ya sea las que existen hoy o las que fuesen a ser creadas en el futuro», pero DC se negó a volver a contratarlos. En 1973, Siegel y Shuster iniciaron un nuevo pleito reclamando la propiedad de Superman, pero esta vez la demanda se basó en la Ley sobre Copyright de 1909, la que garantizaba los derechos de reproducción durante 28 años con la posibilidad de renovarlos por otros 28 años más. Su argumento planteaba que ellos habían cedido el copyright a DC por sólo 28 años. Perdieron este juicio en dos instancias: en un dictamen de una corte de distrito el 18 de octubre de 1973 y en la corte de apelaciones, el 5 de diciembre de 1974. En 1975, después de reportajes acerca de la paupérrima calidad de vida que llevaban, Warner Communications otorgó a Siegel y a Shuster pensiones vitalicias de US$20,000 anuales y beneficios de salud. Jay Emmett, quien era entonces vicepresidente ejecutivo de Warner Bros., fue citado en el New York Times declarando que «no existe obligación legal, pero definitivamente siento que hay una obligación moral de nuestra parte». Heidi MacDonald, escribiendo para Publisher's Weekly, señaló que aparte de la pensión «Warner acordó que Siegel y Shuster serían, de ahora en adelante, acreditados como los creadores de Superman en todos los cómics, series de televisión y películas». En 1976, un año después de este acuerdo, el periodo del copyright se extendió otra vez, ahora por otros 19 años, dando un total de 75 años. Sin embargo, esta vez se insertó una cláusula a la extensión para permitirle a los autores reclamar su trabajo, reflejando los argumentos planteados por Siegel y Shuster en 1973. La nueva ley entró en vigencia en 1978 y permitió un periodo de reclamaciones basado en el periodo previo de copyright de 56 años. Esto significó que los derechos sobre Superman podrían ser reclamados entre 1994 y 1999, basándose en la fecha inicial de publicación de 1938. Jerry Siegel murió en enero de 1996, por lo que su esposa y su hija llenaron un aviso de término de copyright en 1999. Joe Shuster murió en julio de 1992 y sus sucesores no presentaron ninguna reclamación. En 1998 el periodo de copyright se extendió nuevamente, esta vez por la ley Sonny Bono Copyright Term Extension Act, a 95 años y con un nuevo periodo para realizar reclamaciones. En enero de 2004, Mark Peary, sobrino y heredero legal del patrimonio de Joe Shuster, llevó una notificación legal sobre su propósito de reclamar la mitad de Shuster del copyright, la terminación efectiva en 2013. El estado de la parte del copyright que le corresponde a Siegel es ahora parte de un conflicto legal. Warner Bros. y los Siegels entraron en conversaciones para resolver los problemas generados por la notificación de término; sin embargo, no lograron llegar a un acuerdo y los Siegel entablaron una demanda alegando infracción de copyright por parte de Warner Bros en octubre de 2004. Por su parte, Warner Bros contraatacó, afirmando que la notificación de término tiene defectos, entre otros argumentos. El 26 de mazo de 2008, el juez Stephen Larson de la corte de distrito del Distrito Central de California dictaminó que los herederos de Siegel tenían derecho a reclamar una parte del copyright en los Estados Unidos. El dictamen no afecta los derechos internacionales, que Time Warner posee sobre el personaje a través de DC. Deberán acordarse por medio de juicios, temas como la cantidad de dinero que corresponde a los herederos de Siegel y si sus derechos se extienden a las obras derivadas como las versiones cinematográficas, aunque cualquier compensación será sólo aplicable a las obras publicadas desde 1999. Time Warner no ofreció declaraciones con respecto al dictamen, pero tiene el derecho de impugnar la decisión del tribunal. El caso tiene una audiencia programada en una corte estatal de California para mayo de 2008. Una nota de término de derechos de reproducción similar, que fue registrada el 2002 por la esposa e hija de Siegel, acerca del personaje de Superboy, fue juzgada con un veredicto a su favor el 23 de marzo del 2006. Sin embargo, el 27 de julio del 2007, la misma corte emitió un comunicado revirtiendo la resolución del 23 de marzo del 2006. Esta resolución esta siendo objetado legalmente por Time Warner, y el caso hasta ahora sigue sin resolución. Un veredicto del 9 de junio de 2009 en el caso denegó un reclamo de la familia de Siegel de que se les debían cuotas monetarias por las licencias. El juez de la Corte de Distrito Estados Unidos Stephen G. Larson dijo que Warner Bros. y DC Comics habían cumplido sus obligaciones con los Siegels bajo un acuerdo de compartir las ganancias de la película del 2006 Superman Returns y la serie Smallville. Sin embargo, la corte también decidió que si Warner Bros. no comienza las filmaciones de una nueva película de Superman para el 2011, la familia de Siegel tendrá el derecho de demandar por recuperación de daños. Personaje Dada la naturaleza serial de la publicación de cómics y su longeva existencia, Superman ha evolucionado como personaje a medida que se han ido sumando nuevas aventuras. Los detalles de su origen, relaciones y habilidades han cambiado significativamente durante el curso de la publicación del personaje, desde lo que se considera la Edad de Oro de los cómics hasta la Edad Moderna. Sus poderes y villanos fueron evolucionando durante la década de 1940; obtuvo la habilidad de volar y desde 1941 se introdujeron villanos disfrazados en sus historias. El personaje supo de la existencia de Kriptón en 1949, aunque el concepto del planeta había sido establecido casi al principio, en una tira de 1939. En la década de 1960, apareció un segundo Superman. DC había establecido con anterioridad un multiverso dentro del universo ficticio que sus personajes compartían. Esto permitía que los personajes publicados en 1940 pudiesen existir al mismo tiempo que contrapartes renovadas para los años 1960. Este concepto se le explicó al lector a través de la noción de dos grupos distintos de personajes que vivían en «Tierras paralelas». El segundo Superman fue creado para explicar la membresía de Superman tanto en la Sociedad de la Justicia de América, ambientada en la década de 1940, como en la Liga de la Justicia de América, creada en los años 1960. En la década de 1980 se produjeron nuevamente cambios radicales en el personaje. DC decidió remover el concepto del multiverso para simplificar su línea editorial. Esto llevó a una reinterpretación de todos los antecedentes y el pasado de los personajes que DC publicaba, entre ellos Superman. John Byrne reescribió el pasado de Superman, removiendo convenciones establecidas y personajes de la continuidad e incluyendo a Superboy y a Supergirl. Byrne además restableció a los padres adoptivos de Superman, los Kent, como personajes de importancia, quienes en la continuidad previa, habían fallecido al inicio de la carrera de Superman (aproximadamente en el momento en que Clark Kent se graduaba de la enseñanza secundaria). En la década de 1990, Superman fue asesinado por el villano Doomsday, aunque el personaje fue resucitado pronto. Superman además se casó con Lois Lane en 1996. Su origen es nuevamente retomado en 2004. En 2006, el superhéroe perdió sus poderes durante un año ficticio, pero al término del mismo los recuperó. Personalidad En las historias originales de Siegel y Shuster, Superman era rudo y agresivo. El personaje se entrometía para detener a estafadores, gángsters, linchamientos y casos de violencia doméstica, con una forma de actuar más brutal que la que tiene hoy en día y con un código moral menos estricto que al que están acostumbradas las audiencias actuales. Guionistas posteriores suavizaron al personaje y le infundieron un sentido de idealismo y un código moral de conducta. Aunque no tenía la sangre tan fría como Batman en sus primeras historias, el Superman que aparecía en los cómics de la década de 1930 no se preocupaba del daño que su fuerza pudiese causar, lanzando villanos de manera que lo más problable era que murieran, si bien dichas muertes rara vez fueron mostradas en forma explícita. Esto llegó a su fin en el año 1940, cuando el nuevo editor Whitney Ellsworth instituyó un código de conducta obligatorio para sus personajes, prohibiéndole a Superman matar. Este cambio se reflejó en las mismas historias donde, ocasionalmente, ya fuera en la narrativa o en el diálogo, Superman recordaba haber jurado nunca tomar una vida humana y que, de llegar a hacerlo, colgaría su capa simbólicamente y se retiraría. El personaje actual adhiere a un estricto código moral, que se atribuye frecuentemente a los valores de la región del medio oeste estadounidense con los que fue educado. Dentro del universo ficticio de DC comics, su compromiso a operar dentro de la ley ha sido un ejemplo para muchos héroes, pero ha creado resentimiento en otros, que se refieren a él como el «gran boy scout azul». Superman ha permanecido bastante inflexible al respecto, causando tensión en la comunidad de superhéroes, en especial con la Mujer Maravilla, después de que ella asesinó a Maxwell Lord. Como parte de su historia siempre incluye la pérdida de su planeta natal Krypton, el personaje de Superman se muestra generalmente muy sobreprotector con la Tierra, y en particular con la familia y amigos de Clark Kent. Esta misma pérdida, combinada con la presión por usar sus poderes en forma responsable, le provoca una sensación de estar solo en el planeta, a pesar de sus amigos, esposa y padres adoptivos. Encuentros con personajes que él creyó que eran también kryptonianos, como Power Girl —que es, de hecho, del Krypton del universo de Tierra-2— y Mon-El, lo han decepcionado. La llegada de Supergirl, que fue confirmada no sólo como de Krypton, sino que además como su prima, logró aliviar un poco su soledad. En Superman/Batman 3 (diciembre de 2003), escrito por Jeph Loeb, Batman comentó: «es una dicotomía remarcable. De varias formas, Clark es el más humano de todos nosotros. Entonces... dispara fuego desde los cielos y es difícil no pensar en él como un dios. Y que afortunados somos de que eso no se le ocurre». Más tarde, durante el inicio de Infinite Crisis, Batman lo reprendió por identificarse demasiado con la humanidad y fallar en procurar el fuerte liderazgo que los superhumanos necesitaban. Superman: Birthright estableció que Superman es un vegetariano estricto. Otras versiones Tanto el multiverso establecido por la editorial en los años 1960 como la línea de cómics Elseworlds creada en 1989 le permitieron a los escritores crear variantes de Superman, con diferencias de nacionalidad, raza o moralidad. Junto con estas visiones alternativas, varios personajes han asumido el título de Superman, especialmente durante la historia «La Muerte de Superman», donde cuatro nuevos personajes intentaron clamar el título para sí mismos. Por otra parte, el personaje Bizarro creado en 1958 es un extraño e imperfecto duplicado de Superman. Otros miembros de la familia de personajes de Superman también han poseído el prefijo Super-, incluyendo a Supergirl, el Superperro y Superwoman. Fuera de las publicaciones de DC, la notoriedad adquirida por el arquetipo de Superman o Übermensch lo hace una figura popular para ser representada por analogías en continuidades completamente sin relación. Por ejemplo, Roy Thomas se basó en Superman para crear al personaje de Hiperión de Marvel Comics. Poderes y habilidades thumb|‎Superman sosteniendo un edificio, en la animación de Fleischer de 1941. Como un arquetipo que influenció todo el género superheróico, Superman posee extraordinarios poderes, siendo tradicionalmente descrito como «más rápido que una bala, más poderoso que una locomotora, capaz de saltar altos edificios de un solo salto», frase original de Jay Morton y usada por primera vez en los seriales de radio de Superman y los cortos animados de Max Fleischer, así como en la serie de TV de los años 50. Durante mayor la parte de su existencia, el famoso arsenal de poderes de Superman ha incluido vuelo, superfuerza, invulnerabilidad, supervelocidad, poderes de visión (rayos x, calorífica, telescópica, infrarroja, y microscópica), superoído, y superaliento, el cual le permite soplar a temperaturas congelantes así como ejercer la fuerza de un viento huracanado. En su concepción original y como fue presentado en sus primeras historias, los poderes de Superman eran relativamente limitados, consistiendo en fuerza sobrehumana capaz de levantar un auto sobre su cabeza, correr a velocidades increíbles y salvar una distancia de cuatrocientos metros en un salto, así como una piel muy dura que no podría ser atravesada por nada más débil que la explosión de un proyectil de artillería. Siegel y Shuster compararon esta fuerza y habilidades de salto con las de una hormiga y un saltamontes. Cuando los hermanos Fleischer estaban creando la serie animada, les resultó complicado animar a Superman saltando frecuentemente, por lo que le pidieron a DC cómics que cambiase su habilidad a vuelo. Esto era conveniente, en especial para filmaciones de cortos que de otra manera habrían gastado un valioso tiempo en mover a Clark Kent de lugar a lugar. Los guionistas incrementaron gradualmente los poderes de Superman a niveles mucho mayores durante la Edad de Plata, en la cual Superman podía volar a otros mundos y galaxias e incluso cruzar universos con relativa facilidad. Frecuentemente volaría a través del sistema solar para detener meteoros que se dirigiesen a la Tierra, o incluso, sólo para tener un momento de tranquilidad. Como consecuencia, los mismos guionistas encontraron cada vez más difícil el escribir historias donde Superman sufriera retos creíbles, por lo cual DC realizó varios intentos de controlar las habilidades del personaje. El más significativo, llevado a cabo por John Byrne en 1986, estableció varios límites infranqueables a sus habilidades: apenas puede sobrevivir un impacto nuclear y sus habilidades de vuelo espacial están limitadas a su capacidad de mantener el aliento. Los niveles de poder de Superman han ido incrementándose de nuevo desde entonces y ahora posee la fuerza necesaria para lanzar montañas, soportar impactos nucleares con facilidad, volar dentro del Sol sin sufrir daños y sobrevivir al vacío del espacio sin oxígeno. La fuente de los poderes de Superman ha ido cambiando sutilmente a lo largo de su historia. Al principio, se dijo que sus habilidades provenían de su herencia kryptoniana, lo cual lo hacía mucho más evolucionado que los humanos. Esto cambió pronto y el origen de sus poderes se atribuyó a que la gravedad del planeta Kryptón era mucho mayor que en la Tierra, situación similar a la del personaje John Carter de Edgar Rice Burroughs. Mientras los poderes de Superman crecían, la implicancia de que todos los kryptonianos hubiesen tenido los mismos poderes se volvió un problema para los escritores, dado que una raza de seres de esa magnitud hubiese sido difícil de exterminar tan sólo con la explosión de su planeta natal. Para contrarrestar esto, los escritores establecieron que los kryptonianos, cuya estrella nativa Rao era roja, sólo adquirían poderes estando bajo los rayos de un sol amarillo. Historias más recientes han intentado establecer un balance entre ambas explicaciones. Superman es vulnerable a la kryptonita verde, deshecho mineral de Kryptón transformado en un material radioactivo por las mismas fuerzas que destruyeron el planeta. La exposición a la radiación de la kryptonita verde anula los poderes de Superman y lo inmoviliza, sufriendo dolores y nauseas; la exposición prolongada puede significarle la muerte. El único material en la Tierra que puede protegerlo de la kryptonita es el plomo, al bloquear la radiación. El plomo es también la única substancia conocida a través de la cual Superman no puede ver usando su visión de rayos X. La kryptonita fue creada y presentada al público en 1943, en el serial de radio, para permitirle al actor de Superman, Bud Collyer, tomarse un descanso. Aunque la kryptonita verde es su forma más común, guionistas han introducido muchas variantes a través de los años: roja, dorada, azul, blanca, y negra, cada una con su propio efecto específico. Personajes secundarios thumb|Siegel y Shuster crearon a Clark Kent basándose en el actor Harold Lloyd. Clark Kent, la identidad secreta de Superman, se basó parcialmente en Harold Lloyd, mientras que su nombre surgió de la combinación de los nombres de los actores Clark Gable y Kent Taylor. Se han discutido diferentes versiones acerca de que si Superman pretende ser Clark Kent o viceversa, y la publicación ha adoptado ambas perspectivas a lo largo del tiempo. Aunque trabaja como reportero de periódico típicamente, durante los años 1970 el personaje dejó su empleo en el Daily Planet para incursionar en la televisión por un tiempo, mientras que en la renovación llevada a cabo por John Byrne en los años 1980, el personaje se volvió algo más agresivo y activo. Esta agresividad ha ido desapareciendo a medida que autores posteriores han ido devolviéndole al personaje su timidez clásica. El amplio reparto de personajes secundarios de Superman incluye a Lois Lane, quien quizás sea el personaje más comúnmente asociado con Superman, siendo retratada en distintos momentos como colega, competidora, interés amoroso o esposa. Otros personajes secundarios importantes son sus compañeros de trabajo del Daily Planet como el fotógrafo Jimmy Olsen y el editor Perry White, sus padres adoptivos Jonathan y Martha Kent, su primer amor Lana Lang, su mejor amigo Pete Ross y su previo interés amoroso universitario Lori Lemaris (una sirena). Historias que aluden a la posibilidad de Superman teniendo hijos han sido exploradas tanto fuera como dentro de la continuidad principal. thumb||left|[[Krypto, el superperro, un can blanco como el de la fotografía, porta una capa roja característica, idéntica a la de Superman, y es uno de los pocos supervivientes de la destrucción de Krypton.]] Encarnaciones de Supergirl; Krypto, el Superperro y Superboy han sido importantes personajes en el mito, así como la Liga de la Justicia de América, de la cual Superman es miembro regularmente. Una cualidad compartida por varios personajes secundarios es que poseen nombres aliterados, especialmente con las iniciales «LL», incluyendo a Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, Linda Lee, Lana Lang, Lori Lemaris y Lucy Lane. La aliteración era un factor común en los cómics antiguos. La cooperación con otro ícono del cómic, Batman, es común en la historia de Superman, inspirando muchas historias a través de las décadas. Juntos, se les llama comúnmente los «''World’s Finest''» («los Mejores del Mundo») como un guiño al nombre de una serie de cómics que los tuvo de principal atracción y que presentó muchas de sus historias en conjunto. En el año 2003, DC comenzó a publicar una nueva serie protagonizada por ambos personajes titulada Superman/Batman. El principal enemigo de Superman es Lex Luthor, quien ha sido visto de distintas maneras a través de los años, ya sea como un genio científico con una vendetta personal contra el superhéroe, o como un poderoso pero corrupto CEO de un conglomerado llamado LexCorp que cree que Superman esta interfiriendo negativamente con el progreso de la humanidad con sus esfuerzos heroicos. En la década del 2000, incluso se convirtió en presidente de los Estados Unidos, y se le ha presentado a veces como un amigo de la infancia de Clark Kent. El androide alienígena (en la mayoría de sus representaciones) conocido como Brainiac es considerado por Richard George como el adversario de Superman más efectivo después de Luthor. Darkseid, uno de los seres más poderosos del Universo DC, es también uno de sus némesis más formidables en la mayoría de los cómics Post-Crisis. Otros enemigos importantes que se han presentado en distintas encarnaciones del personaje, desde los cómics a las películas y la televisión, son el duende de la quinta dimensión Mr. Mxyzptlk, el clon imperfecto de Superman conocido como Bizarro, y el criminal kryptoniano General Zod, entre muchos otros. Impacto cultural Superman es visto como un ícono cultural estadounidense y como el primer superhéroe de cómics. Sus aventuras y popularidad han establecido al personaje como una fuente de inspiración en los ojos del público, inspirando a músicos, comediantes y escritores. La kryptonita, Brainiac y Bizarro se han vuelto sinónimos en el vocabulario popular del talón de Aquiles, de la inteligencia extrema y de la lógica inversa respectivamente. Similarmente, la frase «no soy Superman» o «no eres Superman» es un modismo usado para sugerir vulnerabilidad. Inspirando un mercado El éxito inicial del personaje influenció la creación de varios personajes similares. Batman fue el primero en aparecer; Bob Kane le comentó a Vin Sullivan que dada la «cantidad de dinero Siegel y Shuster estaban ganando, tendrás otro para el lunes». Victor Fox, contador de DC, también notó los ingresos que generaban los cómics y le encargó a Will Eisner que crease un personaje deliberadamente similar a Superman. Wonder Man fue publicado en mayo de 1939 y, aunque DC logró ganar una demanda argumentando plagio, Fox ya había decidido cesar la publicación del personaje. Fox más tarde tuvo más éxito con Blue Beetle. Capitán Marvel, de Fawcett Comics, fue creado en 1940 y se convirtió en el principal rival en términos de popularidad con Superman a través de los años 1940, y también fue objeto de un litigio en el cual Fawcett aceptó un acuerdo en 1953, el cual involucraba cesar toda publicación de las aventuras del personaje. Los cómics de superhéroes hoy en día son el género dominante en las publicaciones de cómics en América, con varios miles de personajes creados desde la invención de Superman. Comercialización [[Archivo:Superman_Escape_Ride2.JPG|thumb|El escudo de Superman representa por sí solo al personaje. En la fotografía, el escudo en la montaña rusa Superman Escape en Australia.]] Superman se volvió rápidamente muy popular, con un título adicional, Superman Quarterly, creado a la brevedad. En 1940 el personaje fue representado por primera vez en el desfile del día de Acción de Gracias de Macy's. De hecho, Superman se había vuelto tan popular para 1942, con las ventas de sus tres revistas combinadas superando los 1,5 millones de ejemplares, que la revista Time reportó que «el Departamento de la Marina había ordenado que los cómics de Superman debían ser incluidos entre las provisiones básicas esenciales destinadas al cuartel de Marines en las islas Midway». }} El personaje fue licenciado por compañías interesadas en obtener ganancias de su popularidad a través de productos comerciales. El producto más antiguo data de 1939 y es un botón proclamando membresía en el club de los Supermen of America. Para 1940, la cantidad de mercancía disponible se había incrementado dramáticamente, con rompecabezas, muñecos de papel, goma de mascar y tarjetas coleccionables, así como figuras de madera y metal. La popularidad de la mercancía aumentó cuando Superman fue licenciado para aparecer en otros medios; Les Daniels escribió que esto representó «el principio del proceso que magnates de los medios describirían décadas después como "sinergia"». Para la exhibición de Superman Returns, Warner Bros. tenía asegurada una promoción conjunta con Burger King y varios productos relacionados a la venta. El atractivo de los productos con la licencia de Superman se basa en la popularidad constante del personaje, un atractivo mercado y el estatus del escudo de «S», el estilizado emblema magenta y dorado con una “S” que Superman lleva en su pecho, como un símbolo de moda. El escudo de «S» por si solo ha sido usado frecuentemente en medios de comunicación para simbolizar el personaje de Superman. Ha sido incorporado en la apertura y/o cierre de créditos de varias películas y series de televisión. Adaptaciones a otros medios El personaje de Superman ha sido adaptado en múltiples medios aparte de los cómics, lo que se debe tanto a su calidad de ícono cultural de los Estados Unidos, como a su continua renovación y a una buena comercialización inicial. Ha aparecido en seriales de radio, televisión y cine; largometrajes; juegos de consola y de computador. thumb|left|Escena del corto «''Superman: Billion Dollar Limited''», producido por los Estudios Fleischer en 1942. La primera adaptación de Superman fue para una tira de prensa, que se publicó desde el 16 de enero de 1939 hasta mayo de 1966. Fue importante porque en sus primeras publicaciones Siegel y Shuster establecieron parte del pasado de Superman, añadiendo detalles como el planeta Kryptón y su padre, Jor-El, conceptos que aún no habían sido establecidos en los cómics. Siguiendo al éxito de esta tira apareció la primera serie radial: The Adventures of Superman, cuyo estreno fue el 12 de febrero de 1940 y era protagonizada por la voz de Bud Collyer como Superman. Estuvo al aire hasta marzo de 1951. Collyer también fue la voz de Superman en la serie de cortos animados producidos por los Estudios Fleischer y Estudios Famous para lanzamiento en cines. Diecisiete cortos fueron producidos entre 1941 y 1943. Para 1948, Superman estaba de vuelta en los cines, esta vez para la serie de filmes Superman, con Kirk Alyn, el primer actor en representar a Superman en la pantalla. Lo siguió un segundo serial en 1950: Atom Man vs Superman. En 1951 se comisionó la creación de una serie de televisión, Adventures of Superman, protagonizada por George Reeves, con un episodio piloto que fue presentado en las salas de cine como Superman and the Mole Men. Esta serie se extendió por 104 episodios, entre 1952 y 1958. La siguiente adaptación fue en 1966, con una versión de Superman para el escenario de los musicales de Broadway llamada It’s a Bird... It’s a Plane... It’s Superman. A pesar de buenas críticas, el musical cerró sus cortinas tras sólo 129 presentaciones; en 1975, este mismo musical fue recreado para la televisión. Superman fue animado nuevamente, esta vez para televisión, con la serie The New Adventures of Superman, consistente en 68 cortos que se realizaron y emitieron entre 1966 y 1969; con Bud Collyer prestando su voz nuevamente a Superman. Luego, desde 1973 a 1984, ABC emitió la serie Super Friends, esta vez animada por los estudios Hanna-Barbera. thumb|Christopher Reeve interpretó a Superman en cuatro largometrajes.Superman regresó a los cines en 1978, con la película Superman del director Richard Donner, protagonizada por Christopher Reeve. De este film surgieron tres secuelas, Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983) y Superman IV: The Quest For Peace (1987). En 1988 Superman regresó a la televisión con la serie Superman animada por Ruby Spears y con la serie con actores reales Superboy, que fue emitida desde 1988 a 1992. En 1993 se estrenó Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman en televisión, protagonizada por Dean Cain como Superman y Teri Hatcher como Lois Lane, que fue emitida hasta 1997. Superman: The Animated Series fue producida por Warner Bros y su emisión en The WB Television Network fue desde 1996 al 2000. El 2001 fue lanzada la serie de televisión Smallville, enfocándose en las aventuras de Clark Kent como adolescente, antes de que tomase el nombre de Superman. El 2006, Bryan Singer dirigió Superman Returns, protagonizada por Brandon Routh como Superman. Referencias musicales, parodias y homenajes Los músicos de distintas generaciones han hecho referencia a Superman en sus canciones y se han inspirado en su figura. «Sunshine Superman», sencillo de Donovan de 1966, alcanzó lo más alto de la lista Billboard Hot 100 y utilizó al personaje tanto en el título como en su letra, donde dice: «''Superman and Green Lantern ain't got nothing on me''».Donovan. «Sunshine Superman». [[Sunshine Superman. Epic, 1966. Entre otras canciones que referencian al personaje se pueden mensionar a «Land of Confusion», de Genesis,Genesis. «Land of Confusion». Invisible Touch. Atlantic Records, 1986. cuyo video muestra una marioneta satírica de Ronald Reagan usando el disfraz de Superman; a «(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman» del álbum Low Budget de The Kinks y a «Superman» de The Clique, canción que fue versionada más tarde por R.E.M. en su álbum de 1986 Lifes Rich Pageant. Esta versión fue referenciada por Grant Morrison en el cómic de Animal Man, en el cual Superman se encuentra con el personaje y la canción aparece en el walkman de Animal Man inmediatamente después. [[Archivo:Superraton.jpg|thumb|left|Súper Ratón (Mighty Mouse) fue uno de los primeros personajes que surgieron como una parodia de Superman.]]Las parodias a Superman no tardaron en aparecer. La primera de ellas fue Súper Ratón, personaje que debutó en «''The Mouse of Tomorrow''», cortometraje animado de 1942. A medida que tomó vida propia, alejándose de la mera parodia, otros personajes animados comenzaron a imitar al superhéroe. En 1943 Bugs Bunny apareció en un cortometraje llamado Super-Rabbit, donde ganaba poderes gracias a zanahorias fortificadas. Este corto termina con Bugs Bunny entrando a una cabina telefónica para cambiarse en lo que llama un Superman real, pero sale como un infante de marina de los Estados Unidos. En 1956 el Pato Lucas tomó la identidad de Cluck Trent en el corto Stupor Duck, papel que volvió a interpretar en varios tomos del cómic de Looney Tunes. En el Reino Unido, Monty Python creó el personaje de Bicycle Repairman, quien repara bicicletas en un mundo lleno de Superman, para un sketch de su serie de televisión de la BBC. También en la BBC existió la sitcom My Hero, con Thermoman, un pastiche de Superman algo denso que trata de salvar al mundo y buscar intereses románticos. En los Estados Unidos, Saturday Night Live lo parodia a menudo; por ejemplo, en un episodio de 1979, Margot Kidder volvió a interpretar a Lois Lane, pero para decirle a Clark Kent que le había sido infiel. Jerry Seinfeld, conocido fanático de Superman, llenó su serie de Seinfeld con referencias al personaje y coprotanizó con él un comercial para American Express; dicho comercial fue emitido durante los 1998 NFL Playoffs' y en el Super Bowl y Superman fue animado al estilo del dibujante Curt Swan, por petición de Seinfeld. En PS 283 de Aaron Williams, el personaje Atlas, que viene del planeta Argon, es básicamente una parodia de Superman. Superman también ha sido un punto de referencia para los escritores, como en el caso de la novela gráfica Superman: It's a Bird de Steven T. Seagle, donde explora sus sentimientos acerca de su propia mortalidad, mientras trata de desarrollar una historia para el superhéroe. Brad Frases usó el personaje como referencia en su obra de teatro Poor Super Man; The Independent afirma que el personaje principal, un homosexual que ha perdido muchos amigos debido al sida, es alguien que se «identifica mucho con el estatus de Superman como alien-entre-personas-de-apariencia-similar». Análisis literario Superman ha sido interpretado y discutido de muchas maneras a lo largo de los años desde su debut. Su estatus como el primer superhéroe disfrazado ha permitido que sea usado en muchos estudios del género. Umberto Eco notó que «puede verse como un representante de todos sus similares». En un artículo para Time Magazine en 1971, Gerald Clarke señaló: «La enorme popularidad de Superman puede verse como una señal del principio del fin del mito de Horatio Alger acerca del hombre que se hace a sí mismo». Clarke observaba que los personajes de cómics debían mantenerse evolucionando continuamente para mantener su relevancia y así representar el ánimo actual de la nación. Según él, el personaje de Superman en los principios de la década de 1970 era un comentario acerca del mundo moderno, un lugar en el cual «sólo un hombre con superpoderes puede sobrevivir y prosperar.» |páginas=1-4 }} A.C. Grayling, en un artículo para The Spectator, realizó un estudio acerca de la posturas de Superman a través de las décadas, desde su campaña en los años 1930 en contra del crimen, en una nación bajo la influencia de Al Capone; a través de los años 1940 y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, período donde Superman ayudaba a vender bonos de guerra; en la década de 1950, cuando exploraba las nuevas amenazas tecnológicas. Grayling observó que en el período posterior a la Guerra Fría los «asuntos se volvieron meramente personales: La tarea de enfrentar su fuerza física contra los cerebros de Lex Luthor y Brainiac aparecía en forma independiente de las preguntas más grandes» y discutió eventos posteriores al 9/11, aseverando que como era una nación «atrapada entre el terrorífico George W. Bush y el terrorista Osama bin Laden, Estados Unidos estaba en la hora en que más necesitaba un salvador, tanto para los pequeños inconvenientes hasta los grandes horrores de una catástrofe mundial. Y aquí estaba, el chico hogareño bien cuidado vestido con malla azul y capa roja». Scott Bukatman planteó que Superman y el superhéroe en general, gracias a su uso del espacio —en particular la habilidad de volar por sobre los rascacielos—, humanizan grandes áreas urbanas. Escribió que «representaba, en 1938, un ideal corbusieriano. Superman posee visión de rayos-x: las murallas se vuelven permeables, transparentes. A través de su benigna, controlada autoridad, Superman logra que la ciudad sea abierta, modernista y democrática; avanza el sentido que Le Corbusier describió en 1925, esto es, que "todo es conocido para nosotros".» Jules Feiffer sostuvo que lo que «hace a Superman extraordinario es su punto de origen: Clark Kent.» Feiffer desarrolló el tema para establecer que la popularidad de Superman es simplemente el cumplir un deseo, punto que los mismos Siegel y Shuster apoyaban. Al respecto, Siegel comentó que «si estás interesado en lo que hizo a Superman lo que es, he aquí una de las claves que lo hizo universalmente aceptable. Joe y yo teníamos algunas inhibiciones... que nos llevaron a "cumplir nuestros deseos" expresándolos a través de nuestro interés en la ciencia ficción y nuestra tira de cómics. De ahí proviene el concepto de la identidad dual». Shuster apoyó esa misma idea afirmando que ese es «el porqué mucha gente puede relacionarse con el concepto». Otro aspecto clave de su atractivo es su estatus de inmigrante. Aldo Regalado observó que el superhéroe traspasó barreras de aceptación en Estados Unidos. Regalado interpretó que su origen extraterrestre confrontaba la noción de que la ascendencia anglosajona era la fuente de todo poder. Gary Engle vió que el «mito de Superman reafirma con total confianza e inocencia el valor del inmigrante en la cultura estadounidense.» Argumentó que Superman le permitió al género del superhéroe sobrepasar al western como expresión de las sensibilidades de los inmigrantes. A través del uso de una identidad dual, Superman permitía que los inmigrantes se identificaran con sus ambas culturas. Clark Kent representa el individuo asimilado, mientras que Superman representa la herencia cultural de los inmigrantes usada para el bien común. Timothy Aaron Pevey también mencionó que otros aspectos de la historia refuerzan la aceptación del «sueño americano». Notó que «la única cosa capaz de dañar a Superman es la kryptonita, un pedazo de su antiguo mundo nativo.» David Jenemann, en cambio, argumentó que las primeras historias muestran una amenaza: «la posibilidad de que los exiliados sobrepasarían a la nación.» Recepción de la crítica y popularidad thumb|[[Michael Rosenbaum recibió el 2001 un Premio Saturn por su interpretación como Lex Luthor en la serie Smallville.]] El personaje de Superman y múltiples series de sus cómics han sido premiados a lo largo de los años. The Reign of the Supermen es una de varias historias u obras que han recibido el premio de los fans de Comics Buyer’s Guide, ganando en la categoría de Historia Favorita de Comic Book en 1993. Superman quedó en segundo lugar en VH1’s Top Pop Culture Icons 2004, encuesta acerca de los íconos de la cultura popular estadounidense. En el mismo año, cinéfilos británicos votaron a Superman como el mayor superhéroe de todos los tiempos. Algunas de sus obras han ganado hasta seis premios Eisner y tres premios Harvey, ya sean otorgados a las obras en sí o a sus creadores. Las películas de Superman han recibido, hasta el 2007, varias nominaciones y premios, entre las cuales cabe destacar el premio BAFTA que recibió Christopher Reeve por su actuación en Superman. La serie de televisión Smallville ha recibido varios Emmys por reparto, entre otros premios. Bibliografía * * * * * *